Hope is in the eye of the beholder
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Very short. but very touching. if you wont more then please give me some review's.


Darkness. Has come  
  
Nothingness. Shall follow  
  
Void. Is where we must find our selves  
  
The evil king had not left anything at all. Nothing but an infinity of empty space.  
  
"Is this the world I have been fighting for?"  
  
Amri had always been afraid of being alone. Now realizing that the whole world had died did not only scared her to death, but paralyzed her. Unable to even think about her situation she stared at the horizon and the gray, cloudy sky above her.  
  
She was still weakened from the battle against Her father. And was still bleeding from several wounds, but she did not feel the pain. Only the pain of the love she lost.  
  
"Link.?" she whispered into the darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Navi, Zelda, Is there anybody?"  
  
She was close to tears of desperation.  
  
No one was left. She was all-alone. Could it be that she was the only one who had survived the blast? Had she truly helped her father kill those she loved?  
  
Slowly Amri got onto her feet and turned around.  
  
The desert seemed endless. Wherever she looked there was nothing but gray sand under a gray sky. "No salvation", she whispered to herself.  
  
A dark mist encased her and made her feel like floating.  
  
Perhaps she was already dead.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't stand this."  
  
When she had been a child, she had always had nightmares about being all- alone.  
  
"Please.", she whispered.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, he was standing in front of her.  
  
He seemed exhausted as if he had fought for a very long time. His tunic was torn up into pieces and his scar had started bleeding again.  
  
"Link.?"  
  
Amri raised her head and stared at him.  
  
The young man looked at her with an expression of disbelief and mistrust.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Amri turned around and stared at the horizon again. "We are lost. We. are."  
  
Suddenly a tear ran down her cheek and along her throat. She quickly  
  
removed it with the back of her hand.  
  
"At least we are still alive", Amri said slowly.  
  
Link turned around. "There is no point of being alive when everyone else you know is dead."  
  
Amri shrugged. "Perhaps they survived it. Perhaps not. We will find out soon enough."  
  
"Of course you don't care anyway", Link told her.  
  
Amri remained silent and stared at the ground.  
  
"Let's find a way out of this desert"; he finally broke the silence again.  
  
Amri shook her head. "There is no way out of here. The desert is endless."  
  
"That's not true", Link disagreed. "I woke up on a shore and started walking until I found you."  
  
"And did you find anything else on your way? Any signs of life?" Amri wanted to know.  
  
Link shook his head. "But we cannot stay here. I will walk on until I find a way out of this wasteland and you can either come with me or stay here."  
  
Amri nodded and picked up her staff that was lying next to her feet on the sandy ground.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
** *** * **** **  
  
Hour after hour passed while Link and Amri walked through the desert towards the empty horizon.  
  
The farther they walked the more they started to realize the futility of their effort and more than one time they had to stop and rest for overcoming fatigue. Yet neither of them wanted to give up searching for life and Link nearly started to be surprised by the tenacity the sorceress next to him was able to bring up. It was almost as if he had his love back. Then he remembered how she broke his heart.  
  
Finally it was him, who brought his thoughts to the point and said: "This is senseless."  
  
Amri stopped walking. "What do you mean?"  
  
He did not look at her, but stared at the ground. "You were right. There is no way out of this desert."  
  
Amri frowned. "But you said you came from an ocean shore. So there must be something else than."  
  
"That was a lie", Link interrupted her. "I woke up in the same desert under the same sky and with nothing but emptiness around me. There is no ocean. No life. And no hope. And that is the reason why we will never get out of here. - The only question that strikes me is: What could I have done to end up here in hell with you?"  
  
Amri looked at him unable to say anything.  
  
Suddenly her whole energy disappeared from her body and she broke into her knees.  
  
With one fast step Link was next to her and caught her fall.  
  
Lying in his arms she could not hold back the tears that were coming and finally started to cry.  
  
Link felt uncomfortable, but nevertheless held her tight feeling that she needed someone to comfort her. Even if he didn't care for her any more.  
  
He never had expected it to end like this. All he had wanted was to be a hero, protect a woman and fight for her - but now he had ended up in an endless deserted wasteland with no way out and no one left but a girl, that Earlier tied to kill him, was lying in his arms crying.  
  
He looked up at the sky.  
  
Suddenly he saw something small and white moving through the clouds. He narrowed his eyes and stared at it making its way through the mist as if it was searching for something.  
  
It was feather. A white feather carried by the wind along the sky.  
  
"Amri", he whispered. "Amri, look."  
  
The sorceress in his arms stopped crying and looked up. Link pointed at the sky and Amri raised her head further.  
  
First she could not see anything but gray, dark clouds. but then suddenly she started to smile slightly.  
  
"An angel's feather.", she whispered. "A sign of hope."  
  
Link looked down at her.  
  
Without even really noticing what he was doing he raised his hand and softly removed the tears that had run down her cheeks with his fingers.  
  
When their eyes met they looked at each other in the same way they had when they had been young and Amri was still her self.  
  
Slowly Link bent down and kissed her.  
  
After a first moment of surprise Amri could do nothing but kiss him back.  
  
He was the first man she had ever kissed in her whole life, but the touch of his lips on hers made her forget everything.  
  
All the pain, fear and desperation seemed to melt away in pleasure.  
  
And suddenly Link realized that he had not failed to become a hero.  
  
All he had ever wanted was here in his arms. The woman he would always be able to protect, the woman who needed him as much as he needed her. The sorceress who had not bewitched him with her magic spells. But with the look of her amber eyes.  
  
Even death could not scare him anymore for he had never felt more complete in his whole life.  
  
He had found the one he had waited for.  
  
And while they still kissed each other.  
  
In a distant mile away from them.  
  
An angel cried for a lion.  
  
And the sand turned into flowers. 


End file.
